The Day The Animals Talked
by Wolfy129
Summary: (Was Previously Removed... If You know Why PLEASE tell me!) Strange Orbs in the Sky, and Mysterious Murders... Whats all this got to do with our pets? (Invisioned In Anime Style)
1. Jason Roberts

A/N ok, The Same friend of mine who wrote "The Bird" as a fourth grader, also wrote this... =^n_n^= Now, I know these chapters are short, But it makes it dramatic ya no?  
  
Disclaimer: I, Wolfy, was not smart enough in fourth grade to write this. The Plot and original Copyright belong to my Friend, (Whom wishes to remain anonymous)  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-------------------------------Ch.1-------------------------  
  
It was 12:00, just past midnight, Paris, France. A man, Jason Roberts, was  
  
returning home from the local bar. The Streets were dimly lit. He was alone  
  
except for a few alley cats going through the garbage cans. He was walking  
  
waveringly home trying to figure out which foot went in front of the other. He  
  
was taking the shortcut home through one of the alleyways. He knew this alley  
  
well; he recognized each garbage can and most of the battle worn cats that sat  
  
on top of them. Then, It happened. A spherical shape lit the sky. It was  
  
blinding! It changed night into day! Jason was blinded as he looked up. Then,  
  
he felt a sharp pain on his right ankle. Immediately after, something  
  
scratched his back, then arm. He Shrieked and ran in terror. He ran into the  
  
street too fast to see the oncoming taxi cab- Neither did the driver see him.  
  
No one could explain the strange scratches that Jason Roberts had the day he  
  
died.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Yes, I know its Short, But it gets really good... R/R if you like! 10 chapters! Lets see what happens next- =^n_n^= 


	2. Marie Dupont

A/N Chapter two! I'm on a Roll! =^n_-^= More creepy legends to be told around the fire!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*  
  
----------------------------------------Ch.2--------------------------  
  
It was a clear sunny day when Marie Dupont decided to go skiing with her friends, after  
  
all, this was an excellent place to do so. The Swiss Alps' air was cold and crisp- eight o' clock  
  
in the morning. Marie and her Friends took the 'Big Chair' as they called it, up to a trail.  
  
While her friends lingered behind, Marie decided to take a shortcut home that she hadn't  
  
taken yet. Then she heard a rumble, and before she knew it, Mountains of snow were coming  
  
toward her. She yelled and skied down the mountain. She didn't see the mogul, and tumbled  
  
down the steep slope. After she had stopped rolling, she felt an excruciating pain in her left  
  
leg. She did not recognize where she was. Everywhere covered with snow. There was a  
  
strange silence. She shouted, then heard a Dog Bark. She saw the ski patrol dog coming  
  
towards her- (A Huge St. Bernard). 'Ah,' she thought, 'now I will find a way out of here.' She  
  
looked upwards as a Giant Sphere filled the sky and the sky lit up like it was on fire. She  
  
heard a low rumble and was blinded by light. 'This is it!' she thought, 'Another avalanche!'  
  
She felt suffocated as she lost oxygen, but why, she wondered was the snow so warm?  
  
Seven Days later, when they found her body underneath the snow, they thought she had  
  
been suffocated by the snow. But what strange brown hairs were on her ski sweater? She  
  
did not own a pet.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N I Think there is two more cases, You can attempt to draw a conclusion from there- when I get One review I will add the rest of the story- ok? =^n_n^= Just so I Know I'm Not Mumbling to myself... 


	3. Tim Lawrence, Fred King, John Smith, and...

A/N Case no.3 figured it out yet? I never did figure it out until I finished But- Let's see From Case number Three, Who dun it?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
------------------------------------Ch.3-------------------------------  
  
It was nine p.m. in Vietnam. Tim Lawrence and Fred King sat around a fire with hot mugs  
  
of coffee. There were only four of them left in their battalion even though they had not  
  
seen the Vietcong for days. John Smith sat alone in his tent thinking how rotten the war  
  
was and how he should have burned his draft card and gone to Canada. After all the Protest  
  
in 1973, they took the Americans out of the war. "Big Deal, Americans out of the War for  
  
ten years," He Thought.  
  
Bill Rogers was feeding their last three guard dogs, Natasha, King, and Brutus. They  
  
were Lovable to the men, but Veritable Demons to others. They were eating happily when  
  
something happened that had happened many times before across the world. He saw  
  
something approaching but couldn't figure out what it was. He screamed as the Sphere  
  
blinded him. Before he knew it, it was over. The other Men heard the screams and ran over,  
  
but it was too late for Tim Lawrence and Fred King too! It was as if a giant meat grinder  
  
passed through.  
  
John Smith was alerted by the screams. Looking out of his tent, He couldn't believe it.  
  
He ran to the radio and yelled, "This is John Smith, battalion one-hundred- forty. HELP!  
  
Something is here, something is killing us!" They heard a Scream and the radio went dead.  
  
Tim Lawrence, Fred King, John Smith, and Bill Rogers were all reported missing in action.  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
A/N =^0_0^= OI! This sent chills down my spine! Remember to review with what you think is doing this! 


	4. Morris the Third

A/N Kitties! I like cats you know... got nine of them... But anyway, Here the last Real Case. I Switched this chapter with the next one, because the Next one kinda gives it away... =^n_n^= Good luck on figuring it out! Just one review! Erm... enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^^***^*^*^*^**^*^**^*  
  
---------------------------Ch.4-----------------------------  
  
Morris the Third, Morris the cat's grandson who was usually very docile like his grandpa.  
  
Was on the set again doing his 'finicky act' for Purina Tuna. When the cameras were pointed  
  
at him, he suddenly reared up on his hind legs, and made a low growl, which was almost eerie.  
  
His tail fluffed into an enormous size and he raced around the studio. It took six full-grown  
  
men to hold him down. Strangely enough the vet could not find anything wrong with him. Not  
  
only were these well-known animals seized with these outbreaks, but pampered rich pets,  
  
and homeless dogs and cats alike. (A/N Consider your choice before you read the next few  
  
sentences- it practically gives it away! =^_^=)  
  
At First they thought it was an outbreak of a strange disease, but veterinarians could  
  
not locate the source. This was turning into a worldwide disaster. Everywhere, cats would be  
  
seized with wild fits of spitting and running about with their tails fluffed to an incredible  
  
size. Dogs would act nervously, growling in low tones, and showing their fangs at absolutely  
  
nothing, suddenly turning on their masters. People were afraid of going outside, in fear of  
  
being attacked. Some people even had to lock their beloved pets down in the basement to  
  
save themselves from harm.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^  
  
A/N How more obvious can ya get? If you didn't get it by now- well, I didn't either, so I shouldn't talk. =^n_n^= Next Chapter is a Revision. Then, The Fun Really begins... muhahahaaa... 


	5. Revision

A/N Ok! Here's the Short, boring, Revision Chapter. Nothing to comment much here... So go on and R/R!! =^-_-^=  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*  
  
-----------------------------Ch.5---------------------  
  
Slowly but surely a change came over the Earth. Everyone knew something was happening,  
  
but what? One day all the dogs and cats started acting strange. Even the President's dog,  
  
known all over the country for its gentleness, suddenly turned on the President when he was  
  
showing him off to a cameraman. The President tried to explain that he was probably shy of  
  
cameras, but inside he wondered why his dog was acting so strangely. He had his picture  
  
taken many times before...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N well there you have it! =^n_n^= Ill start writing now, but I wont post till- you already know... =^-_-^6= Ill stop bugging you now... 


	6. Enter Dr Lacoste

A/N oh, I'm Glad People are Reviewing!! I'm not talking to myself! Yay! =^n_n^= Here you go, The Fun begins!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^The Day the Animals Talked *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*  
  
--------------------------------Ch.6-----------------------  
  
Even Dr. Lacoste noticed this in his dog, Basil (A/N named after her own dog =^n_-^=).  
  
Dr. Lacoste is a large, serious looking type man and you wouldn't know he was a scientist  
  
except for his white lab coat. He had Blond hair and blue eyes, with the looks as though he  
  
has been skiing or at the beach, You know, that kind of tan, to add. He looked too big to be  
  
stooped over talking very seriously to a small cocker spaniel. Dr. Lacoste Said, "Basil, you're  
  
not looking very well today. What seems to be the trouble?" Basil just growls and moves to a  
  
far corner. Dr. Lacoste does not question this, for each day he hears new developments on  
  
what's happening to the dogs and cats in the world.  
  
'It seems to have gotten more serious,' Dr. Lacoste thinks as he listens to A.B.F.G. Radio.  
  
Already, many deaths and injuries have been reported from dogs and cats attacking and  
  
killing their masters. Each time a witness reported seeing a blinding sphere of light in the  
  
sky. Then he thought further, talking aloud to Basil. "It seems as if you know what's going on  
  
Basil. Your species knows the human species is too dumb to find out. If only I could find a  
  
way for you to tell me."  
  
Suddenly he heard a rattling of bars, and Chee Chee, the chimp, at the far end of the room cried, "Water, water!"  
  
"Alright, Chee Chee," Dr. Lacoste had ended his train of thought. "Ill get feed and water  
  
for you after I finish cleaning Jips' cage." He had spent many years training these chimps to  
  
say a few simple words and phrases so that they knew what they were saying. Fella, the  
  
Smartest one, (A/N I have a cat with that name! =^n_n^=) knew about forty words and  
  
seventy-five using hand language. He was quite an accomplishment. Dr. Lacoste finished  
  
feeding Jips and went to feed Chee Chee. As he walked towards the cage, He said to Basil,  
  
"Keep Fella Company." Usually Basil would sit by the cages talking to each in serious tones,  
  
and they knew what he was saying. "Why can animals communicate between themselves and  
  
not with humans?" Dr. Lacoste was off thinking again.  
  
Today Basil just sat there and looked nervous. "Ah well, can't expect him to do that in his  
  
condition. Poor Boy!" Dr. Lacoste Thought. Then it came over the radio: "The President has  
  
gotten together with a group of officials from other countries to help solve the problem  
  
about the cats and dogs in the world. They have a Team of specialists who will try to  
  
research the problem." He started reading off names, "Dr. Hiroshoto, Dr. Weissenkraut, Dr.  
  
Hans Swanson..." Just Then, The Phone Rang. It was from Washington. The Voice asked him  
  
if he would like to meet with the specialists. Would he? Dr. Lacoste said in a very  
  
enthusiastic Voice, "Of Course I will!" He couldn't wait until Saturday for the meeting.  
  
*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^****^*^***^*^*  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed that bit! The Meetings next- I guess you could call this a cliffhanger...=^_^= 


	7. Plans and Action

A/N YAY! One Simple Review got this Update Folks! Sen-Chan! Congrats! *Claps and hands Sen Pocky*  
  
Nip: Are you ... Sure you should be giving that to her?  
  
Wolf: Iie. Not at all. Why?  
  
Nip: I- Uhhh... Oh... Never mind... *Groans*  
  
Wolf: =^0.0^= *Watches as Sen Devours the Pocky* That's... Not normal...  
  
Nip: *Shakes head* Who IS normal now-a-days?  
  
Wolf: *Shrugs* Anyway, On with the rest!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**CHAPTER SEVEN**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Saturday morning Dr. Lacoste sat in a crowded, Smokey meeting room in the United  
  
Nations Building. He sat at a long conference table with nineteen other scientists. They  
  
were all talking, shouting, and discussing the problem at once. Dr. Lacoste just sat there  
  
listening and thinking things over in his mind.  
  
Dr. Hiroshoto volunteered, "We could destroy all the dogs and cats."  
  
Dr. Smith said, "That wouldn't make sense. In each instance, there was a shiny sphere  
  
overhanging the place where the incident happened. If we could find out where the spheres  
  
came from..."  
  
Dr. Weissenkraut interrupted, "We could send out the air force from our countries and  
  
shoot the sphere down."  
  
Dr. Hans Swanson said, "But they appear and disappear in a flash. We could never get  
  
the planes out in time!"  
  
Dr. Scwartz somewhat humorously added, "We could attach cameras to the dogs' and  
  
cats' collars."  
  
After much of the same foolish conversation, everyone just sat and stared. It was plain  
  
they did not know what to do!  
  
Dr. Lacoste suddenly got an idea. "Of Course." He said, "I should have thought of it  
  
before." Everyone looked at him in amazement. It was the first time he had spoken. He Kept  
  
talking, "Gentlemen, You all know very well that animals can communicate between  
  
themselves, but we can only communicate a bit with the chimpanzees. And you all know that  
  
the dogs and cats seem to know what's going on. We only need to get a chimp to ask a dog  
  
what's going on." He Continued, "And then have the dog tell the chimp and in turn have the  
  
chimp tell us. Then from there we can figure it out." The Room was silent. Dr. Lacoste  
  
paused and took a sip of water. Then He said, "How about it Gentlemen? I think it best to  
  
have the work done in my laboratory where the chimpanzees are familiar with the  
  
atmosphere and with my dog because they are familiar with him. You are all invited."  
  
Dr. Weissenkraut said, "What a splendid idea!" The other scientists agreed.  
  
"Then the test will take place in my laboratory next Saturday," Dr. Lacoste announced.  
  
A/N There ya go Sen! My one and only reader! *Hugs Sen, Shinigami style, then gives Sen A Box of Chocolate Pocky* =^n_n^= 


	8. Silly Humans

A/N's *Waves* Hello!! (Dee, I've never known you to be serious. =^n_-^=)  
  
Nip: She Keeps updating... Isn't She annoying?  
  
Flamers: *Holding Pitchforks and Torches* HERE HERE! *Nod*  
  
Wolf: =^O.O^= JUST READ THE CHAPTER!! *Running... Running VERY far away...*  
  
Flamers: *Chase Wolf*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* CHAPTER 8 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Saturday was a bright sunny day. Fella was all brushed and clean for he was to be used in  
  
the experiment. Basil paced about nervously making low growling noises. A few reporters  
  
gathered outside the laboratory. They were not to be allowed in, Seeing as their presence  
  
may disrupt the experiment. Soon, all the scientists had all gathered along with Dr. Lacoste.  
  
Fella was placed on the carpeted floor with all the various stimuli to help him explain to the  
  
scientists what he had wanted to say but didn't have the words for. They finally put Basil  
  
with Fella not before Basil had bitten one of the scientists of course. The room was silent  
  
and Dr. Lacoste asked his first carefully phrased question:  
  
"Fella, ask Basil if he knows what is going on."  
  
Fella turned, growled to Basil, and Basil Barked. Fella Said, "Yes!" The room erupted in  
  
gasps. Dr. Lacoste went on,  
  
"Ask him what those spheres are." Fella turned, moved his head and arms and made small  
  
noises. Fella turned to Dr. Lacoste and with a few hand movements he said,  
  
"Don't know how to say."  
  
Dr. Lacoste said, "Try and use the models." He was all but shouting.  
  
Fella looked at the things in front of him. He set up the model of the man and the dog and  
  
picked up the flashlight to turn it on. Then he moved the flashlight closer and closer until it  
  
knocked over the man but left the dog standing. Everyone stood looking at Fella utterly  
  
confused. Dr. Lacoste went on,  
  
"What will they do to us? Ask Basil this." Fella turned around again and then turned back  
  
to Dr. Lacoste. He went to the models, and smashed the model of the man with the  
  
flashlight. Again the flashlight erupted into gasps. This answer was clear. No one was  
  
confused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Page 2^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dr. Lacoste said, "Ask him why they are doing this." Fella asked and Basil answered. Then  
  
he pointed to the small plastic army man. Dr. Lacoste translated, "Wars, Bombs, Guns." Then  
  
Fella Said, "Your Wars and bombs will wreck them too! So they will wreck you before you  
  
wreck them!" This was the hardest phrase Fella had ever said in his life. Everyone was very  
  
excited, especially Dr. Lacoste. He said:  
  
"I think he means that they live around here and they are afraid that our atom bomb or  
  
others will set off a chain reaction destroying the planets and our world. So they are  
  
destroying us with our pets, things we cannot fight with Guns and Bombs!"  
  
Everyone was shocked. Then Dr. Lacoste turned to Fella and said, "Ask Basil what we  
  
must do." Fella turned and asked, and once again the restless Basil answered. Fella turned  
  
and simply said, "Stop fighting and they will go away." The crowd stood in silence.  
  
Dr. Lacoste turned toward his fellow scientists and said, "This may seem like a simple  
  
statement but with fourteen enraged countries at war and more on the verge, 'stop fighting'  
  
is very hard to do... What WILL we do? It is Peace or Die."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Wolf: I don't know whether to be afraid of the angry flamers outside, or the fact that... *dun dun dun* WERE ALL GONNA DIE!! *Gives Sen and Dee Her life-long stash of Pocky* EAT BEFORE THEY GET YOU!  
  
Nip: *Grins evilly* TO THE BACK DOOR! *Points and leads angry mob to the back door*  
  
Wolf: =^O.O^= *Grabs Pooh Bear (I don't own the Winnie-The-Pooh Company either =^-.-^=) and Hides in Closet* Review! 


	9. What Ever Happened To The Day The Animal...

A/N I hope you didn't think that was the end! =^v.v^= Anyway, here Is the last two chapters merged into one, since they are so short...  
  
Wolfy: *holding up a note all 'official' like* Special thanks to... Senshi, Dee, and Traek, =^n_n^= Now I have... Apple Pie for you all! It being... Thanksgiving where I am and such... =^._.^=  
  
Nip: *Covered in Cherry Pie* =^O_O^= You didn't see me...  
  
Wolfy: =^-.-^;= riiight... Just... read the chapter before I turn this fuzz ball into stuffing...  
  
Nip: =^o.o^= *Tries to rub off Pie Crumbs- very quickly*  
  
Wolfy: *holds up a knife*  
  
Nip: =^0.0^= I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT YOUR DESSERT!!  
  
Wolfy: =^~.~^= Grrr... (I live a very happy life! ... =^n_n^= I couldn't help it Traek!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Nine ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In those next two weeks people all around the world had never seen such action. After  
  
those few words were spoken, fourteen countries made peace. Everyone patched up  
  
differences, but billions of people were happy that peace on Earth was finally here.  
  
Overnight Dr. Lacoste was a hero. People were singing and dancing in the streets. No one  
  
was protesting or rioting. Armies were sent home to their countries and people noticed the  
  
change. Then cats and dogs started acting docile, back to their dormant ways. The strange  
  
incidences had stopped completely- and the spheres were disappearing. No longer were  
  
people afraid to leave their houses for fear of being attacked. Bronze statues were erected  
  
all over the world featuring a man holding a chimp and standing beside a small dog. History  
  
was made.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Chapter Ten *^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Over the years Dr. Lacoste was invited to many talk shows. His name was put in history  
  
books. However, slowly but surely his fame and accomplishments were forgotten. Soon  
  
people failed to recognize him on the street.  
  
Twenty years later the wars began again and all that remains of the day the animals  
  
talked were a few bronze statues of a man, his chimp, and his dog. They never talked again.  
  
Maybe they didn't tell was too terrible and sad to find out.  
  
Then, people began noticing funny, shiny things in the sky...  
  
The End?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ A/N =^;_;^= *Sob* that had a more depressing end then I thought!  
  
Nip: It wasn't depressing! It was just...  
  
Wolfy: Eerie!  
  
Nip: Yea! *Shivers*  
  
Wolfy: oh... Here's some tid-bits of info:  
  
Dr. Lacoste was a real man. He was an honorable man and saved many lives as a vet.  
  
Basil was real too- a real Cocker Spaniel. He too passed away, but will always be remembered.  
  
Fella again, a real character- but he was a cat, and orange tabby- and each time a Fella dies, another orange tabby is named Fella in our family. =^n_n^= (Though, this one was the first- the Fella in my profile is 3rd Generation Fella)  
  
Some of the other characters are real people, It's just my anonymous friend randomly picked their names up... =^n_-^=  
  
Wolfy: and... that's the end... Go away! =^0.0^= *Scared* G-Go... Go read something worth your time! =^O.O^= *Really scared* AAAHHH!! *Holds up broom* =^O_O^=  
  
(END) 


End file.
